One Moment
by Lori Lemonberry
Summary: SLASH (Grimmjow /Ulquiorra). Zmierzającemu w kierunku sali tronowej Aizena, Ulquiorrze, drogę zagradza Grimmjow. Niebieskowłosy prosi nietoperza o chwilę rozmowy, zapraszając go do swojego pokoju. Pomimo oporów, Ulquiorra zgadza się. Jednak czy to będzie tylko zwykła konwersacja?
1. Informacje i ostrzeżenia

**Autor: **Lori Lemonberry

**Beta: **brak (autobetowanie)

**Tytuł: **_One Moment_

**Stan: **zakończone

**Seria: **_Bleach_

**Gatunek: **humor, romance

**Główni bohaterowie:** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Pairing: **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Ulquiorra Schiffer (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – seme; Ulquiorra Schiffer – uke)

**Rating: **MA (18+)

**Długość:** one-shot

**Ostrzeżenia: **lemon, love/hate, rape, slash, smut

**Uwagi:** crackfik, non-canon, OOC Ulquiorra Schiffer, PWP

**Streszczenie: **Zmierzającemu w kierunku sali tronowej Aizena, Ulquiorrze, drogę zagradza Grimmjow. Niebieskowłosy prosi nietoperza o chwilę rozmowy, zapraszając go do swojego pokoju. Pomimo oporów, Ulquiorra zgadza się. Jednak czy to będzie tylko zwykła konwersacja?


	2. One Moment (one-shot)

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga i anime nie są moje!

* * *

one-shot

**One Moment**

W zamku Las Noches słychać było odbijające się echem kroki. Ulquiorra Schiffer, z pozbawionym emocji wyrazem twarzy i rękoma w kieszeniach, przemierzał właśnie jeden z białych korytarzy zamku. Zmierzał w kierunku sali tronowej Aizena, aby zadać mu raporty.

Nagle monotonny odgłos jego kroków zagłuszył inny dźwięk. Drzwi po jego prawej stronie otworzyły się z rozmachem, a w wejściu stanął Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Oparł jedną rękę na biodrze, a drugą o futrynę. Na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech.

Ulquiorra zatrzymał się, i jakby z wymuszeniem zaszczycił niebieskowłosego swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem. Kąciki ust Grimmjowa uniosły się nieznacznie, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziki błysk.

– Czwarty – powitał go, wciąż się uśmiechając.

– Szósty – odpowiedział czarnowłosy – czego chcesz?

– Czemu tak niemiło? – zapytał – chciałem tylko zamienić z tobą parę słów.

Ulquiorra spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, westchnął, i w końcu powiedział:

– Wybacz, ale spieszy mi się, Szósty. Poza tym, chyba nie mam z tobą o czym rozmawiać.

Grimmjow przewrócił wymownie oczami spoglądając w sufit. Przeczesał niedbale ręką swoje niebieskie włosy, jakby zastanawiał się nad dobrym pretekstem zatrzymania Ulquiorry.

– To nie zajmie dużo czasu – powiedział, starając się brzmiąc przekonująco.

Ciągle stojąc z rękoma w kieszeniach, czarnowłosy przyglądał mu się z powątpieniem. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty z nikim teraz rozmawiać, a tym bardziej z Grimmjowem. Wiedział jednak, że ten tak łatwo nie odpuści, dlatego dla świętego spokoju postanowił się zgodzić.

– Niech będzie – westchnął, po czym podszedł do Grimmjowa, a ten odsunął się, aby przepuścić go w drzwiach.

Ulquiorra wszedł do środka i odwrócił się do mężczyzny, patrząc na niego pytająco. Grimmjow zamknął drzwi, po czym oparł się o nie nonszalancko, mierząc wzrokiem czarnowłosego.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz, Szósty? – ponowił pytanie, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

Grimmjow kompletnie zignorował pytanie, i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku Ulquiorry, przeszywając go dzikim spojrzeniem. Czarnowłosy wydawał się być tym zupełnie niewzruszony. Jego wyraz twarzy nie uległ zmianie nawet po tym, jak Grimmjow znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko niego.

– Szósty, spieszy mi się. Więc jeśli nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia…

W tym momencie niebieskowłosy zrobił najmniej oczekiwaną przez Ulquiorrę rzecz. Pocałował go prosto w usta.

Ulquiorra spodziewał się rozmowy czy kłótni, w najgorszym wypadku walki, ale nie czegoś takiego. Wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni, aby odciągnąć od siebie mężczyznę. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się odepchnąć Grimmjowa, zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, spoglądając na niego jak na wariata. Jego zielone oczy nie były już tak spokojne, teraz można było z nich odczytać coś na kształt zaskoczenia, czy nawet niepokoju.

Grimmjow uśmiechnął się do siebie, i w jednej chwili znalazł się przy czarnowłosym, nie dając mu najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę. Popchnął go na najbliższą ścianę i ponownie wpił się w jego usta. Powoli zaczął rozpinać bluzkę Czwartego i delikatnie ją zsuwać, ukazując jego nienaturalnie blade ramię. Kiedy Ulquiorra ponowił próbę wyrwania się z silnego uścisku Grimmjowa, ten przycisnął go do ściany jeszcze mocniej i wsunął kolano pomiędzy jego nogi. Ulquiorra jęknął cicho i zacisnął dłonie na koszulce Grimmjowa. Zachęcony tym Szósty, przeniósł się z ust Nietoperza na jego dopiero co odsłoniętą szyję, składając na niej mokre pocałunki. Gdy delikatnie przygryzł jego skórę, Ulquiorra ponownie jęknął, tym razem nieco głośniej.

– Podoba ci się to, prawda? – wyszeptał Grimmjow do ucha czarnowłosego, przy okazji je przygryzając – dobrze wiem, że mógłbyś mnie pokonać jednym ruchem, jednak tego nie robisz.

Ulquiorra nic nie odpowiedział. Na początku nie reagował, bo był zwyczajnie zdezorientowany. Natomiast teraz musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że Grimmjow ma rację. Naprawdę zaczęło mu się to podobać.

Niebieskowłosy, wciąż obsypując pocałunkami szyję Nietoperza, zawędrował ręką niżej, rozpinając do końca bluzkę Ulquiorry, a następnie błądząc dłońmi po jego szczupłym i umięśnionym torsie. W końcu zatrzymał się na sutku, chwytając go i bawiąc się nim. Zaskoczony Ulquiorra wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Zadowolony z siebie Grimmjow, nie przerywając wykonywanych czynności, powędrował drugą ręką niżej, aż do spodni czarnowłosego, i chwycił go za krocze.

– Nie… przestań… Szósty… – wyjęczał, próbując się przeciwstawić, jednak ton jego głosu wskazywał na coś zupełnie innego.

Kiedy po raz kolejny chciał odciągnąć od siebie niebieskowłosego, Grimmjow szybko chwycił go za nadgarstki, unieruchamiając mu dłonie. Druga ręka Szóstego wciąż spoczywała niebezpiecznie nisko.

Przytrzymując mu mocno dłonie, i wciąż kreśląc mokre ślady na jego karku, zawędrował wolną ręką pod materiał jego spodni, zaciskając ją na męskości Ulquiorry.

– Jesteś taki twardy, Ulquiorra – wyszeptał Grimmjow – aż tak bardzo cię podniecam?

Ulquiorra był rozdarty pomiędzy oddawaniem się przyjemności, i zastanawianiem się nad tym, jak bardzo sprośne i ordynarne są słowa Grimmjowa.

Kiedy Grimmjow zaczął bawić się jego męskością, robiąc to dość mocno i wprawnie, Ulquiorra zamknął oczy, wydając z siebie serię jęków. Już po chwili poczuł, że jest bliski osiągnięcia spełnienia. Doszedł z głośnym, przeciągłym jękiem.

Grimmjow wyciągnął rękę spod materiału spodni Ulquiorry, a w drugiej poluzował uścisk, puszczając dłonie czarnowłosego. Pocałował go krótko i namiętnie, po czym nachylił się nad nim i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo podniecają mnie twoje jęki, Ulquiorra.

Zawstydzony do granic możliwości Nietoperz zarumieniłby się, gdyby tylko mógł, jednak jego twarz wciąż pozostawała blada.

– Teraz ty zrobisz coś dla mnie, Ulquiorra – powiedział Grimmjow.

Pocałował Czwartego, odciągając go od ściany i prowadząc tyłem w kierunku wersalki. Kiedy czarnowłosy wyczuł za sobą coś miękkiego, Grimmjow zakończył pocałunek, popychając go do tyłu. Ulquiorra wylądował na sofie. Jego czarne włosy idealnie kontrastowały na tle jego białych ubrań, oraz równie bladego, wyeksponowanego torsu.

Grimmjow zdawał się przez chwilę podziwiać niecodzienny widok, leżącego na jego wersalce Ulquiorry, po czym usiadł mu na biodrach przeszywając go dzikim spojrzeniem. Wyciągnął w kierunku czarnowłosego trzy palce, wydając krótkie polecenie:

– Ssij.

Ulquiorra chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak gdy tylko otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, Grimmjow skorzystał z okazji i wepchnął mu je do buzi. Nietoperz nie kwapił się do wykonania tego polecenia.

– Nie będę się powtarzać – powiedział zdenerwowany Grimmjow – jeśli tego nie zrobisz po prostu wejdę w ciebie bez przygotowania, więc lepiej rób co mówię.

Ulquiorra przez chwilę leżał bezczynnie, wpatrując się w Grimmjowa, jakby potrzebował chwili na przeanalizowanie tego co właśnie powiedział Szósty. Wiedząc, że nie ma zbytniego wyboru, zaczął ssać palce Grimmjowa, pokrywając je obwicie śliną. Nie będąc w stanie dłużej czekać, Grimmjow wyjął mokre palce z ust czarnowłosego. Jednym szybkim ruchem pozbawił Czwartego dolnej części garderoby, po czym chwycił jedną dłonią szczupłe ręce Ulquiorry, blokując mu możliwość jakiegokolwiek ruchu, a drugą zawędrował niżej, bez ostrzeżenia wsuwając jeden palec w czarnowłosego. Ulquiorra wydał z siebie odgłos pomiędzy krzykiem a jękiem. Grimmjow nie czekając dłużej, to samo zrobił z kolejnym palcem.

– Prze… przestań, Szósty – jęczał Ulquiorra, wijąc się pod niebieskowłosym.

– Leż spokojnie – polecił Grimmjow, poruszając palcami, jednocześnie wpychając je coraz głębiej.

Ulquiorra zacisnął zęby powstrzymując się przed kolejnym jękiem, a po chwili ponowił prośbę:

– Przestań…

– Dlaczego miałbym przestawać, skoro widzę, że to ci się podoba, Ulquiorra – droczył się Grimmjow, wykrzywiając wargi w psychotycznym uśmiechu.

Dołączył ostatni palec, powodując u czarnowłosego kolejne napady jęków, jednak już po chwili wyjął je, aby pozbyć się własnych spodni. Grimmjow bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wszedł w niego mocno i od razu zaczął się poruszać, nie dając nawet czarnowłosemu czasu na przyzwyczajenie się.

– Nie… nie tak mocno – jęczał Ulquiorra.

Jednak Grimmjow zupełnie nie reagował na prośby czy błagania Nietoperza. Zaczął poruszać się jeszcze mocniej, wchodząc głębiej. Ulquiorra poczuł jak niebieskowłosy podrażnia w nim coś, jednocześnie doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Jęknął przeciągle odchylając głowę do tyłu. Próbował wyswobodzić dłonie z żelaznego uścisku Pantery, tylko po to, aby móc zarzucić mu je na szyję i przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. W końcu Grimmjow poluzował uścisk na tyle, że Ulquiorra był w stanie uwolnić ręce i przycisnąć niebieskowłosego do siebie, jednocześnie całując go namiętnie. Nie przestając się poruszać, Grimmjow natychmiast przejął kontrolę językiem, badając każdy zakątek buzi czarnowłosego. Ulquiorra znowu poczuł jak Grimmjow uderza w to samo miejsce co poprzednio. Oplótł nogi wokół talii Grimmjowa, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie.

– Już nie mogę… skończmy to w końcu… – jęknął Ulquiorra, kiedy Grimmjow zakończył pocałunek.

– Błagaj o to – wydyszał Grimmjow.

– Nie mam… zamiaru – odpowiedział czarnowłosy, starając się zachować resztki godności.

Grimmjow uśmiechnął się dziko i ponownie uderzył w czuły punkt Nietoperza.

– Ngh… Szósty…

– Chcę usłyszeć jak krzyczysz moje imię, Ulquiorra.

– Mocniej… proszę…

– Pełnym zdaniem – Grimmjow nie dawał za wygraną.

– Zerżnij mnie… Grimmjow – wyjęczał w końcu Ulquiorra, sam zaskoczony doborem słów, które właśnie wypowiedział.

Usatysfakcjonowany Pantera uśmiechnął się do siebie, i natychmiast zaczął poruszać się jeszcze mocniej, raz za razem uderzając w czuły punkt czarnowłosego.

– Ngh… Grimm… jow…

– Spójrz na mnie, Ulquiorra – rozkazał Grimmjow.

Czarnowłosy natychmiast skierował swoje szmaragdowe oczy na twarz Pantery.

– Już nie mogę… dłużej… – wyjęczał, wbijając paznokcie w kark niebieskowłosego.

Chwilę później Ulquiorra osiągnął spełnienie krzycząc głośno imię niebieskowłosego, i zlepiając ich białą substancją. Po kilku mocniejszych pchnięciach doszedł i Grimmjow, dodatkowo podniecony jękami Ulquiorry.

Niebieskowłosy opadł na Ulquiorrę bez sił. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj leżeli w ciszy, oddychając ciężko. W końcu Ulquiorra poluzował uścisk, pozwalając niebieskowłosemu się podnieść. Po krótkiej chwili z wersalki podniósł się również Ulquiorra, i szybko wsunął na siebie spodnie oraz zapiął bluzkę. Wstał, mierząc Grimmjowa chłodnym spojrzeniem, jakby niedawne wydarzenia nigdy nie miały miejsca.

– Mówiłeś, że to zajmie chwilę, Szósty – zwrócił się do Grimmjowa swoim pozbawionym emocji tonem – przez ciebie spóźnię się do Aizena-samy.

Po tych słowach Ulquiorra wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi, i zostawiając Grimmjowa samego z niewyraźnym wyrazem twarzy.


End file.
